


The Return Of Dark Betty

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: My Attempts At Intercourse [4]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jughead Jones, Dark Betty, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Graphic Sex, Pegging, Top Betty Cooper, strap ons, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: What happens when dark Betty decided to switch up the rolls a little bit?





	The Return Of Dark Betty

The room was dark, the only light coming from the bedside table where the lightbulb was just barely clinging to life as it tried to shine.

They’d been there before, always coming to the motel when they wanted some alone time. And now was one of those times.

Jughead was sat on the bed, his eyes glancing back to the bathroom door that Betty had excused herself to a minute ago. 

He had already stripped off his jacket, his pants discarded to the floor. Only his underwear and shirt were left at this moment in time. 

This particular trip to the motel had been Betty’s idea. So he figured he’d wait and see where the night went. 

His attention was soon brought to the door that was now creaking open and just like he suspected Betty had dressed up in her black lingerie with her short black wig. 

He could feel the tent in his jeans grow tighter as he gazed upon her curves that the delicate lace covered. She was glorious, always has been and always will be. 

His lips were chapped when he liked them, his breath caught when she strutted across the carpet floor and over to the bed. She sensually sprawled across the bed, her body shimmying up to the head of the bed where she leaned back and spread her legs.

Jughead’s eyes trailed down to where her pussy was on full display. You could just barely see the crack of where sinful lips were under the fabric. 

Jughead hurried with making his shirt disappear as he climbed over after her. His body covering hers as he locked his lips on hers, pulling the pink soft skin between his teeth.

Betty let out a breathy moan and shifted, her right hand moving to wrap around Jughead’s neck, pulling him in closer. 

He pulled away, his breath coming in contact with her skin. “Fuck.” His whispered, his mouth moving back to kiss at her neck and jaw. All the while she slowly slipped her left hand down his bare back and to his boxers where she continued to shift downwards, except this time bringing his underwear with her.

Betty gasped as Jughead nipped at her jaw, her head falling back against the pillows as her legs tightened around the boy between them.

She rolled her hips up into Jug’s now unclothed dick. The hard member brushing against her. “Roll over, baby.” She whispered, lightly pushing him to show that she wanted them to roll over.

Jughead complied, his arms tucking around her as he shifted and laid down on his back, a groan leaving him as Betty straddle his hips. “There’s something new I wanna try, that alright?” She rolled her hips down, a low moan leaving Jug’s lips at the friction. 

The boy nodded, “yeah, sure. What is it?”

Betty smirked and swerved off of him, her body gliding off the bed and over to a bag that was discarded on the ground. Her ass sticking out as she bent to dig through the plastic bag and pull out… 

Jughead’s eyes grew large and his legs drew up when he saw what Betty had pulled out of the bag. “I don’t- I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He furrowed his brows and shook his head.

Betty gave him her best comforting smile, slowly walking back to the bed and back over to him. Her hips swaying as she crawled up the linens and all the way till she was leaning on his drawn up knees. The toy clasped in her left hand. “It’s amazing, Juggie. You gotta trust me. I take it all the time, I should know right?” She pushes the black hair on her head behind her ear and purred her next words. “Remember when I let you fuck me in the ass for your birthday? How good in felt and how awesome it was? Well now it’s time I get to do it.”

Jughead still looked worried, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously. “I’ve never; will it hurt?” He looked up into his girlfriend's eyes, his whole demeanor had changed. 

Here he was, lying beneath Betty as she held the black strap on dildo in her palm. Her free hand rubbing his knee comfortingly. “A little, but guys have this thing that’ll make it really good.” She smiled, “I promise babe, it’ll feel good.”

Jughead unsurly nodded, his tongue running over his lips. “Okay.” He whispered.

Her face lit up and she hopped off the bed, confusing Jughead in every way possible. “Where are you…” his sentence drowned off as he watched Betty retrieve a bottle of lube from the bag. 

“You know how it works, Juggie. You gotta be stretched first.” She have a soft laugh and climbed back onto the bed, the strap on left on the bed while she went to work on slicking her finger. 

Jughead watched as she did this, his eyes never leaving Betty’s hands as she coated them in lube. Then without so much as a warning she slipped her pointer finger into his hole and ran the cold digit against the insides of his walls. 

He instinctively squeezed his walls around her finger and only got a small chuckle out of Betty, his cheeks lighting up in color. 

“It’s only one, the first ones the hardest so I wanted to get past it.” She ran her finger along his walls and pushed further in, the sensation of it all weird and strange.

His legs shook where they were bent, his eyes glued to where her hand remained.

“I’m gonna add another finger alright?” She looked up to meet his eyes and in that instant his fears disappeared. As long as he was staring at the love of his life, nothing else mattered. “Okay.” 

She looked away from him and back to his private parts, her hand sliding further out until he could feel a second finger - her middle finger - join the other. 

He winced slightly, his face screwing up in pain as he tried to relax his body so it was easier for Betty to work her finger in him. He knew at least to do that much, in that aspect it was just like fucking a girl.

It continued that way, nothing happening, just the strange feeling of something somewhere it shouldn’t be. But it changed, it changed so suddenly that he yelled at the intensity of it. “Ah!” He squeezed his body around her fingers and cried out when the spark zapped his body again. 

“Fuck! What was that?” He hissed, his chest heaving after the wonderful feelings of whatever the hell just happened.

Betty smiles and slipped her fingers out, her hands latching onto the dildo where she began to fasten the straps around her hips and thighs. “That’s your prostate, your G-spot if you will.” She tightened and secured the strap on in place before grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring more into her hand, the see through gel was cold when she went to thoroughly coat his asshole with the stuff but it was a mandatory thing to do.

When that was over Jughead was down right shaking at the thought of feeling that feelings again. The sparks of something, so close yet so far. 

Betty didn’t even have to pry at him to hike his legs apart and back for her to gain access. He was at her will completely and just the thought of it had Betty rubbing the satin panties she wore. Her clint stinging as she thought of Jughead moaning below her. Her finger slipped past the cloth and guided itself to her pussy, her nimble fingers pushing through her folds and into the wet and waiting hole that Jughead would dream of pounding.

But not tonight, tonight she would be the one to bend Jughead over and slam into him as he writhes and cries out in ecstacy. 

She took hold of the silicon dick and positioned it right at Jug’s hole, her head coming up to look into her boyfriends flushed face. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks were flushed red, his hair a mess of sweat. He looks throughly fucked when the fun had yet to begin. 

She leaned forward and pushed his legs further apart, his body moving with hers as she slowly pushed forward, the dildo sliding with her as she got closer to Jughead.

The head of the cock slid past his ring and Jug winced, his face pinched and pained as he felt the cold and rubber object glide into him slowly, almost at an agonizing pace. 

Betty hooked his legs over her shoulders and bent him till she was flush against him, her tits brushing against his chest. “You’re doing so well, baby.” She cooed, her smile sweet and caring. Her hands brushing his cheek as she dove in to give him a loving kiss. 

She pulled her hips back and then thrust in, Jughead shaking as she did so. “Fuck, Bets.” He groaned, his arms moving down to grab onto her thighs, pulling her further into him. 

She groaned and pulled out, her hips thrusting back in a little faster this time. Jughead’s body moved with each thrust, his head thrown back as his prostate was hit. “Fuck! God!” His body tensed and he wanted to stroke his sick so fucking badly he could hear it throbbing.

Betty moaned as she thrust in again, her hand moving up to free her tits from their confinement of her black lace bra. 

Jughead groaned as pleasure took over his body and mind, his head swimming with a feeling like drugs. So fucking glorious. 

And then fuck, Betty and her tits that could cure cancer. He leaned forward and took hold of one in his mouth, sucking on the mound of flesh and licking at the nipple as Betty whined and slammed into him harder. Her movements jerking as her body convulsed. “Juggie, ah! Fuck!” She pounded faster her head falling to Jug’s shoulder as she cried out a moan. 

Jughead wasn’t doing much better, despite never touching his cock he was so hard it hurt. He could feel his member throbbing between their bodies.

“Betty, Betty, Betty~” he closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent cry as he felt the dildo stop firmly planted against his prostate. He shook and made desperate “ah” sounds as he tried to fuck himself back on the cock stuffed inside of himself. 

He was so close, he legs were wound tightly around Betty, his grip on her deathly as he panting and cried for release. 

She shifted and moved, forcing the fake dick to push itself further into him. He mouth fell open and he let out a low groan. “Betty, ah! Ahh~ I need you to fuck me, I ah! Fuck! So close! You gotta- fuck! You gotta fuck me.” He pulled her closer and wrapped his lumps around her, something she would normally do. 

But he couldn’t stop himself, he had to be closer to her. The closer he got the better everything felt. 

Her kind eyes peered down into his and she brushed her puffy lips against his spit slick ones. “Course, baby.” She drew the cock out and thrust it back in hard, setting a brutal pace that Jughead didn’t know was even possible for someone like Betty to do and he came. 

It was hard and it was fast and fuck he thought he saw god. It was everything he ever needed and when his bison cleared and he could see again it was like the weight of the world fell on him and his limbs dropped dead. His chest heaving for air as he tried to control his whimpers of pain as having tongue dildo still pressing his G-spot. 

“Betty, you gotta take it out, god, please.” He whispered or desperately, his face grimacing as she carefully removed the cock and the strap on all together. 

She returned to him a second later, her lips leaving love marks on his skin. “I love you, Juggie.” Whispered in his ear as she fit herself perfectly next to him. 

He had originally tried to move so he could hold her but everything hurt so she was the one to wrap her arms around him this time. 

She had been the one to pull up the covers and pull him into an embrace that was needed. She had played with his hair and murdered random words as he dozed off, the silent “I love you.” That wasn’t spoken by him but implied hung between them.


End file.
